07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Raggs War
The Raggs War was the first war between Barsburg and Raggs which resulted in the total destruction of the Raggs Kingdom, sparked by the theft of Pandora's box. The people of Raggs suffered enormous casualties and those not slein by Barsburg troops were enslaved. The war almost resulted in the annihilation of the royal family of Raggs, with Tiashe, with his memory (true identity) sealed by Vertrag, being the only survivor. The genocide also resulted in the Antwort Kingdom to arm themselves after they took Pandora's box, which inevitably led to the Antwort War, as the purpose of the Barsburg Chief of Staff, Ayanami, was to get the Pandora's Box. History leading up to conflict There are two different stories as to how the conflict between the two countries began, with each country having their own version of past events. The accurate version of events Raggs and Barsburg had always been of equal power and their leaders of equal influence. About a decade before the War, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, King of Raggs, married Princess Vanessa Antwort in an effort to ally Raggs and Antwort. However, the woman whom Weldeschtein truly loved was a concubine named Millea, whom Vanessa despised (likely because Millea did not have noble blood), and her reason was about to crack when she realized her misery would not end even after the concubine died of illness, as Weldeschtein saw Millea in their son, Tiashe. The Queen killed the maid assigned to take care of the child and stole him away, later branding him with the mark of a sklave in anger. As Vanessa slowly dissolved into madness, the Pope said to her that if she were to hand the child over to him, her sins would be forgiven. Vanessa believed the Pope's word. They killed another child and used the corpse as a substitute for Tiashe, saying that he had fallen from a balcony. Unknown to the Queen, the Pope sought the power of knowledge, something that the God of Death, Verloren had been blessed with, and his real purpose was to bring about Verloren's revival. After having Tiashe, the Pope tricked King Weldeschtein to change the container of Pandora's Box (the vessel that seals the body of Verloren), by which Weldeschtein unintentionally sealed Verloren's body into Tiashe, who was hidden in the new container. Weldeschtein was not aware of what the Pope has done, until Vanessa was unable to bear the secret and revealed the whereabouts of the child to her husband. With this knowledge, the Pope's plan was foiled by Fea Kreuz, who escaped with the king's son. In order to make sure his son's soul was not to be eaten by what was sealed in him (Verloren's body). To protect Tiashe from Verloren's body, the King gave up the Eye of Mikhail and put it into Tiashe. This makes Tiashe the Vessel of the Mikhail's Eye. As soon as word had gotten out that Fea Kreuz had stolen Pandora's Box from the Pope, Barsburg waged war on the Raggs Kingdom, thus starting the Raggs War. It was later revealed that while Barsburg apparently sought to fight in the name of justice, their true intentions were to use the theft of Pandora's box as an excuse to invade to plunder Raggs' vast Zaiphon reserves. The false versions of events It is shown that the events detailed in the Barsburg history books are twisted and being notably biased in favour of Barsburg. The history books say that the Raggs War was triggered after Raggs broke the truce between it and Barsburg and their purpose was to get Barsburg's Eye of Raphael. The conflict In an effort to keep Pandora's box safe from Barsburg, Fea Kreuz vowed to escape with Tiashe to the Seven God Houses and then to the Land of Seele. Their efforts were met with hostiliy, and the Bishop and his bodyguards were persued by Hyuuga, who cut them down one-by-one untill Kreuz and Tiashe were the only ones left, but they escaped as Landkarte saved them by using teletransportation. The Raggs Kingdom, meanwhile was being shelled by Ribidziles and being invaded by Barsburg troops who killed the soldiers there and captured civilians, where they were enslaved. Despite Raggs having the advantage of knowing the soil they fought on, Barsburg, having superior weaponry, as well as the advantage of being first to attack, was the clear victor. Although the details have not yet been revealed, it is known that Fea Kreuz did not survive the Raggs War with Tiashe. After Kreuz sealed the important part of Tiashe's memory, he was slain by Ayanami, who was known as Barsburg's Chief of Staff but whose true identity was Verloren. He absorbed Fea Kreuz's powers. Apart from Chairman Miroku, the Barsburg Imperial Army was unaware that the child, now known as Teito Klein, was in fact Tiashe Wahrheit Raggs, i.e the only prince of Raggs and the Vessel for Mikhail's Eye, and they took him as a common sklave. Consequences The consequences of the Raggs War were devastating, ending the Raggs Kingdom and almost caused the extinction of Raggs' royal lineage. Raggs' capital was taken as the new capital of the Barsburg Empire and its people are forced to live the rest of their lives as sklaven (slaves). At one point after the war, Barsburg passed a law which made the former Raggs Kingdom's castle a 'forbiden zone'. Deaths The War damaged both sides, but with heavier casualties on Raggs' side. The Raggs royalty are all killed (Tiashe being the only survivor) in order to prevent the revival of the Raggs Kingdom, and the people of Raggs become slaves. Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Events